


Elmúlás

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Aging, Character Death, Family Drama, Love, M/M, Pain, Sadness
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Ed nem marad örökké fiatal, Envynek pedig szembe kell néznie azzal, hogy egy nap elveszíti az Acél alkimistát





	Elmúlás

Envy az ágy szélén ült, és elgondolkodva, kissé félve és idegesen nézte a fekvő alakot. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy hamarosan vége, hiszen annyi mindent akart még tenni, annyi mindent akart még mondani, amire hamarosan nem lesz lehetősége. Mégis, tudta, tisztában volt vele, mindig is tisztában volt vele, hogy míg ő örökké él, az emberek egyszer meghalnak. Mégis, annak idején sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer Edwarddal is ez fog történni. Pedig valahol mélyen tudta, hogy Ed sem marad örökké tizenéves, nem marad örökké fiatal, egyszer meg fog öregedni és meg fog… Nem! Envy elhessegette a gondolatot, mindig próbált nem gondolni rá, hogy eljön a nap, amikor teljesen magára fog maradni. Amikor nem lesz ott Ed, hogy megölelje, hogy megsimogassa a hátát, megpuszilja az arcát, hogy édességet hozzon neki a Központi Városból, vagy sétáljon egyet vele a mezőn. De a homonculus irigy és féltékeny természete lévén nem akart ezekbe belegondolni. Neki Ed volt a mindene, csak érte élt, csak miatta létezett, ő volt az, aki rávette, hogy ne gyilkolássza többé az embereket, hanem próbálja meg elviselni őket. Envy pedig mindent megtett, hogy eleget tegyen az Acél alkimista kívánságának. Nem ölt meg többé senkit, és tőle telhetően elviselte ezeket a gyenge, hasznavehetetlen lényeket. Sőt, párat még talán meg is kedvelt közülük, például Winry és Al gyerekeit, majd unokáit. Egészen helyes kölykök voltak a maguk módján, és Envy szeretett velük játszani, ha nekik már nem volt saját gyerekük. Ed túl sokat utazott, sokszor Envy is vele tartott, nem lett volna idejük gyereket nevelni. 

Aztán ahogy az évek teltek, Envy kezdte észrevenni, hogy Ed mozgása lassulni kezdett, a szeme alatt, az arcán, majd a kezén egy-egy ránc jelent meg, a haja kezdett őszülni, az ereje kezdett alábbhagyni. A homonculus eleinte próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az intő jeleket, de egy idő után fokozottan vigyázott Edre, a másik hiába hárította el nevetve Envy kissé túlzott segítségét. Envy mindentől óvni akarta az alkimistát, amitől csak lehetett, amikor az elkezdett öregedni. Ed eleinte ellenállt, de ő is érezte, hogy habár az alkímiája még mindig erős volt, de a testi ereje kezd megfogyatkozni. Már nem volt olyan fürge és gyors, mint annak idején, habár a nyelve most is olyan csípős volt, mint mindig. Envy pedig törődött vele, még arra is rávette Edet, hogy hagyja ott a hadsereget, pedig addigra az Acél alkimista már ezredesi rangban tündökölt, sőt, azt beszélték, hamarosan kinevezik a Keleti Város Parancsnokságára, ahol azelőtt Roy Mustang is dolgozott. Erre azonban nem került sor, Ed a kinevezése előtt két hónappal úgy döntött, eleget tesz Envy kérésének és leszerel a hadseregtől. Anyagi gondjuk nem volt, az addigi megtakarítások és a végkielégítés bőségesen fedezték a költségeiket. A homonculus pedig megnyugodhatott.

Envy hatalmas felelősséggel és rengeteg szeretettel törődött Eddel, mindent megtett érte. Nem kódorgott el, nem követelőzött többé, hanem vezette a háztartást, gyomlálta a kertet és gondoskodott róla, hogy az ő Edje ne szenvedjen hiányt semmiben. Mintha meg akarta volna állítani az időt, de ehhez senkinek sem volt ereje. Az időt nem lehetett visszaforgatni, vagy megállítani, az csak gonoszul folyt tovább, Envy pedig úgy érezte, az idő elrabolja tőle Edet. Az egykori Acél alkimista az évek folyamán egyre öregebb lett, egyre gyengébb. Eleinte még eljártak Envyvel sétálni, vagy átvonatoztak a Keleti Városba, moziba mentek, étterembe, de egy idő múlva már ezek az utak is rövidültek. Hamarosan már csak a közeli mezőre, vagy a temetőbe sétáltak ki együtt, meglátogatva Trisha Elric, Pinako néni, majd Al és Winry sírját is. Mindketten Ed előtt mentek el, ami rendkívül magányossá tette a férfit. Envy tudta ezt, tisztában volt vele, hogy kedvesének mennyire hiányzik az öccse, a gyerekkori barátnője, vagy a nagymamájaként szeretett Pinako nagyi. Igaz, ott voltak a gyerekeik, unokáik, sőt, most már dédunokáik is, de az mégsem volt ugyanaz. Egy élet telt el azóta, hogy Ed és Al a Bölcsek Kövét keresték, összecsaptak homonculusokkal, kimérákkal, Dantéval, kalandokat éltek át, barátokat veszítettek és találtak. A régi csapatból már csak Ed volt életben, mindenki más régen meghalt, még a bolond, miniszoknya-mániás Roy Mustang is, akinek temetésén Ed, akár akarta, akár nem, bizony elérzékenyült. Hiába mondott annyit ellent a felettesének, Ed titokban nagyon tisztelte a férfit, és a halála csak egy újabb fájdalmas emlékeztető volt arra, hogy egy nap ő is itt hagyja ezt a világot.  
Ed is aggódott, elsősorban Envy miatt, hiszen tudta, hogy ha ő egyszer már nem lesz, senki sem fog gondoskodni a homonculusról. Envy egyedül fog maradni, újra nem lesz mellette senki, aki szeresse, bátorítsa, visszafogja, ha valami rosszat készül csinálni. Ed nem tudta elképzelni, mi lesz Envyvel egy Edtelen világban, hiszen tisztában volt vele, hogy ő az, aki a homonculust életben tartja. De az időt még az alkímia sem volt képes megállítani, nem létezett az örök fiatalság elixírje, az csak dajkamese volt. Ed nem attól félt, hogy meghal, hiszen tudta, hogy a halál az élet természetes része, inkább Envy miatt aggódott. Ha ő meghal, a homonculus abba bele fog őrülni. Próbálta erre felkészíteni a homonculust, de Envy vagy nem akarta megérteni, vagy nem akart tudomást venni a dologról. Ednek időbe telt megértenie, hogy Envy fél, retteg a magánytól, amikor majd újra egyedül lesz, amikor nem lesz mellette senki. A homonculus halálra volt rémülve, és ezzel mindketten tisztában voltak, ám nem kerülhették el az elkerülhetetlent.

~*~

Aznap gyönyörű volt az idő, de Ednek nem volt kedve felkelni. Valahogy furcsán érezte magát, és Envy ezért ágyba vitte neki a reggelit. Próbálta nem észrevenni a rengeteg ráncot, az öregesen csillogó, még mindig mézszínű szemeket, a hosszú, hófehér színű hajat, a meggyengült testet. Envy a tettetés nagymestere volt, így igyekezett, hogy sose láttassa Eddel, mennyire sokkolja az öregsége. Reggeli után az ágyra telepedett az egykori alkimista mellé, és kinézett az ablakon.  
– Gyönyörű napunk van – mondta csevegő hangnemben a homonculus. – Mit szólnál, ha kimennénk? Neked is jót tenne egy kis levegő.  
– Fáradt vagyok – sóhajtotta Ed, hangja rekedt volt, öreges, de ez nem zavarta Envyt.  
– És ha kivinnélek? – ajánlotta fel a másik, majd választ sem várva, óvatosan lehúzta a takarót a Edwardról és minden tiltakozás ellenére óvatosan a karjába vette a férfit.  
Ed megtanulta már, hogy hagyja, hadd csinálja Envy, amit akar. A homonculus úgy vitte őt, mint egy hímes tojást, gyengéden, finoman, majd leült vele a tornácra, ölében tartva az egykori Acél alkimistát.  
Valóban gyönyörű, meleg, nyár eleji nap volt aznap. Bár már több, mint fél évszázad eltelt Dante legyőzése óta, Riesenbool falu semmit sem változott, ide nem jutott el a fejlődés szele, mintha a hely megállt volna az időben. Mindenhol fejlődött a vasút, hatalmas épületek nőttek ki a földből, felgyorsult a világ, de Riesenbool mindig a béke szigete maradt, mint egy elfeledett kor szimbóluma. Ed Envy vállának döntötte a fejét, a homonculus pedig lágyan végigsimított az idős férfi karján. Hihetetlen volt számára, hogy Ed már nyolcvanhat éves volt, és ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy pontosan hetven éve éltek ők együtt. Egy ember életében ez az idő hatalmas volt, egy egész élet, de egy homonculusnak csupán egy szempillantás. Maga Envy is lassan közeledett az ötszázhoz, mégsem látszott többnek tizennyolc évesnél.  
– Tényleg szép idő van – mondta halkan Ed. – Jó lenne elmenni megint egyszer moziba.  
– Majd elmegyünk, jó? – suttogta lágyan Envy, miközben gyengéd csókot nyomott Ed kobakjára. – A jövő hónapban adják azt az új filmet, amit meg akartál nézni. Aztán elmegyünk a kedvenc éttermedbe, ahol annyi marhasültet ehetsz, amennyit akarsz. Nem értem, hogy szeretheted a marhahúst, de mindegy. És sétálunk egyet a parkban, már úgyis régen jártunk ott. Talán összefutunk pár régi ismerőssel is. Tudod, a volt felettesed unokájával, vagy ilyesmi, és…  
– Te már megtervezted az egész napot, igaz? – kuncogott gyengén Ed. – Nekem nincs beleszólásom?  
– Nincs! - jelentette ki a homonculus. – Neked pihenned kell, hogy legyen elég erőd mindenre. Már a vonatjegyeket is megvettem. Ez az új rendszer, ami most működik, zseniális, ugye tudod? Bár még én is tanulom, de hála annak, hogy az öcsikéd unokája, Wendy az állomáson dolgozik, sikerült jegyet vennem. Fura, hogy nem lett belőle alkimista, vagy automail-készítő.  
– Igen, tényleg fura – hagyta rá Ed, aki egyre fáradtabbnak érezte magát. – És mondd, tényleg olyan, jó lesz szerinted a film?  
– Nem láttad a legutóbbi tévéadást? – kérdezte meghökkenve a másik. Miután a televíziók is kezdtek elterjedni, Envy első dolga volt beszerezni egyet. Nem sokszor nézték, csak ha a Híradó ment, vagy valami érdekes műsor. Envy különösen a krimit és a főzőműsorokat szerette. – Annyit áradoztak róla, pedig még be sem mutatták.  
– Envy… – Ed hozzábújt a homonculushoz, aki védelmezőn ölelte át őt. – Azt hiszem… kicsit… fáradt vagyok…  
– Akkor pihenj – mosolygott rá Envy, de az elvileg nem létező szívébe belenyilallt a fájdalommal vegyes rettegés. – Majd később visszaviszlek, jó?  
– Rendben – sóhajtotta Ed, majd lehunyta a szemét. – Alig várom, hogy... moziba menjünk...

~*~

Envy besétált a mozi nézőterére és leült a helyére, kezében szorongatva a jegyeket, amelyeket megvett. Egyet neki, egyet pedig Ednek. A nézőtér tele volt, mindenki látni akarta az Acél alkimista bátor kalandjairól szóló filmet. Elvileg trilógia lesz, hiszen egy részbe nem lehet annyi mindent összesűríteni. A homonculus keserűen sóhajtott arra gondolva, hogy a film őt milyen rossz színben tünteti majd fel. Aztán arra gondolt, vajon mennyi lehet majd a valóság a történetben? Az előzetes alapján ígéretesnek tűnt, de sosem lehet tudni.  
A fények kihunytak, Envy pedig hosszú, fekete kabátjának zsebébe nyúlt, elővéve egy kis plüssfigurát. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint Ed, ugyanaz a szőke haj, ugyanazok a mézszínű szemek, a fekete ruha, piros kabát. Envy gyengéden megsimogatta a kis bábut, majd a vállára ültette, egyik kezével fogva, ne essen le. A film elkezdődött, Envy pedig előbb a vászonra nézett, majd a figurára.  
– Látod, Ed, végül mégis eljöttünk moziba – suttogta halkan. – És látod? Még élek.  
Envy ugyanis Ed temetésén megígérte mind magának, mind a kedvesének, hogy élni fog. Élni kettőjükért, az emlékeikért, önmagáért. Bár úgy érezte, semmi értelme a létének egy Ed nélküli világban, de elhatározta, talál valamit, akármilyen apróságot, amely értelmet ad az életének. Akármit, de élni fog, hogy méltó lehessen Ed emlékéhez, az Acél alkimistáéhoz, aki világnál is többet jelentett számára.

 

Vége


End file.
